The present disclosure relates to recipient verification systems, for example patient identification bands and related systems. More particularly, it relates to wearable identification bands for use in various environments, such as caregiver environments, that provide users with various labels and labeling methods, which can be linked to the wearer of the band, such systems being amenable for various end applications, and methods for making the same.
Positive patient identification occurs when a person's identifying information is physically attached to their person and is confirmed by being read by a caregiver. Many situations arise where a person may not accurately disclose their identity, may be unable to correctly identify themselves, or may be unconscious or unable to provide any identification. For such reasons, it is desirable to physically label individuals with their identity or other identifying information.
The need to assign a unique code or other identifier to a person or thing (collectively referred to as a “recipient”) and subsequently employ the identifier in correlating other articles or activities to the recipient arises in a number of contexts. For example, positive patient identification is a critical step in providing medical treatment to patients in a caregiver environment (e.g., hospital). Commonly, an identification band is issued to the patient at the time of admission to the caregiver institution, and is worn by the patient at all times (e.g., a flexible plastic wristband or ankle band). The so-issued identification/admission band typically displays patient-related information (e.g., printed or labeled), such as name, date of birth, etc. In some instances, a unique patient identifier or other code is assigned to the patient and is displayed on the band, including, for example, bar code or numeric/alphanumeric code. The patient identifier can alternatively be supplied on a separate band (apart from the admission band), and is used to cross-reference other caregiver-related items with the patient via, for example, an electronic data base. The unique patient identifier provides an independent, physical link to the patient. For example, paperwork or other caregiver documents/medical charts relating to the patient may include the patient identifier. In addition, the patient identifier can be applied to specimen samples (e.g., test tubes for blood specimens) taken from the patient, or applied to therapeutic material(s) to be given to the patient, to better ensure that these and other items are accurately associated with the correct patient at all stages of the patient's visit with the caregiver institution. Along these same lines, similar recipient verification needs arise apart from hospital admission, for example blood banks, pharmacy, trauma centers, etc.
The information applied to a person must be provided in a format that can be read by the desired means (human readable, electronically readable, etc.). In addition, information must be generated at the time of use, or preexist at the time of use, and therefore is limited to handwriting, preprinted labels, imprinting, or other immediate printing means. This information must then be presented in a manner that can be connected to an individual. It must be easily assembled, applied to the person of interest, and withstand all exposure conditions that the person may encounter.
Disposable identification means have been created for this purpose. The most common form is a disposable band that can be applied to the wrist or ankle of a person. Such bands must be permanent and tamper evident once applied. In addition, they must endure exposure to sweat, bathing, and abrasion from daily activities, amongst other conditions. Due to the state and nature of the information to be applied, the wristband system must be designed to withstand the conditions of use.
There currently exist four main ways of creating disposable identification bands. With a first approach, an insert is created and is assembled within a pocket of the band. The pocket takes on many forms, such as, an opening within two layers of laminate, a tubular pocket, an open pocket assembled by means of a secondary layer, etc. The insert is assembled into the pocket and often the end of the pocket is sealed to secure and protect the insert. The insert can also be secured within the pocket by means of physical resistance. The second approach involves incorporating a layer of material that can be pressure exposed in order to display information. This layer of exposure material is laminated within the band structure. Lamination of the layer both secures and protects the exposure layer. When the user desires to customize the band with wearer information, the information is revealed by applying pressure to the exposure layer in the desired areas. The third technique involves adding an adhesive layer over the applied information. Information is applied to the band by means of handwriting, preprinted label/sticker, imprinting or equivalent means. Then a clear laminate with adhesive is actuated and sealed over the applied information to both secure and protect it. The fourth approach employs the use of a form. A band structure is formed and cut into a printable form. The wearer information is applied to the form by passing it through a printer. This act immediately secures the information to the band as it is directly printed on. Then, the band is removed from the form and self-laminates with a clear adhesive layer. In essence, the printed label becomes the band itself.
Each of these four described methods suffers from either lack of permanence of the band structure itself or lack of durability when exposed to environmental conditions. Pocket bands retain the information by means of resistance fit or seal; if tampered with, the information can be easily removed and perhaps even replaced. Also, the pocket seal is imperfect and with exposure to abrasion and liquids, the pocket eventually fills and retains moisture that degrades the housed information. Bands whose information is formed from within, by exposure to pressure, provide excellent permanence of the applied information and protection to the environment; however, as the band is worn and exposed to the rigors of daily wear, all of the exposure material becomes activated and the information becomes illegible over time. Information secured and protected by a clear adhesive shield suffers from the vulnerability of the adhesive seal. The edges of the adhesive are able to be lifted and weaken by the user as well as the environment. Poor alignment of applied information labels can also lead to a compromised seal. Once the seal has been compromised, information can be removed or damaged by liquid exposure. Lastly, in the case of the form/information label that becomes the band itself—this type of product suffers from limitations on the band side. Many compromises are made to ensure that the form material can be printed, cut, and laminated. This reduces the comfort, durability, and allowable length of the band itself.